tor_hoi4fandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of the ToR universe
This is a comprehensive timeline of most important events that happened in the T.O.R. universe. Events of Creation * Eternity before Creation: '''Chaos and nothingness rule the Universe. * '''Unknown timespan: '''All known gods were created, including The Creator. * '''Day 1 of Creation: The Creator makes a Fountain of Light out of Chaos. * Day 2 of Creation: The Creator makes the stars out of the Fountain. * Day 3 of Creation: The Creator ignites the stars with the Fountain, destroying it. * Day 7 of Creation: The stars (Stars of Myth) turn into smaller stars and planets. * Day 20 of Creation: The Creator picks one of the planets and blesses them with the Spell of Life. * Day 30 of Creation: The Creator throws a meteor at Ravenfield, seeding it with water and life. * Day 100 of Creation: The Creator plants the first plant and creates the first animal. * Unknown timespan: The first plant and first animal lead to trees and mammals. * Years after Creation: Dragons, Sky-Beings and humans appear on Ravenfield. Dates of Creation Ages before complex life All of these dates come from the Flamekeeper's Temple, the Temple of Khayr or the Temple of Yezan, which rely on religious writings and, supposedly, Khothar-era writings for their ages, which may be unreliable. Current science tells Ravenfield's age is much younger than that. * 13.79 billion years ago: The Universe is formed (according to the Flamekeeper's Temple and Temple of Khayr) * 13.5 billion years ago: The first stars form. * 4.53 billion years ago: Ravenfield forms from colliding rocks (according to the Flamekeeper's Temple and Temple of Khayr) * 4.4 billion years ago: Water appears on Ravenfield (according to the Flamekeeper's Temple) * 4.2 billion years ago: The first life appears on Ravenfield. * 3.8 billion years ago: The Late Heavy Bombardment ends. * 2.3 billion years ago: Great oxygenation event, path opened to more complex life * 2 billion years ago: '''First eukaryotes * '''2 billion years ago: Last Battle of the Gods, all godly figures in the sky are killed * 1.5 billion years ago: First fungi Pre-Human era * 1.2 billion years ago: Beginning of sexual reproduction * 1 billion years ago: First algae * 850 million years ago: First land plants * 253 million years ago: Chorian extinction event, life on Ravenfield brought to edge of extinction * 250 million years ago: Dinosaurs appear on Ravenfield, first dragons * 66 million years ago: Amarian extinction event, all dinosaurs are killed except for birds and dragons All dates from this point onward are mostly confirmed by science, though there may be intervention from the aforementioned Temples about the information. * 41 million years ago: Zanus the God rules the Sky, scientific age of Ravenfield * 19.4 million years ago: Malkor the God rules the Sky * 17 million years ago: First hominids * 9.4 million years ago: Emperor Qolar rules the Sky * 6 million years ago: First hominins, chimpanzee-human divergence * 5.7 million years ago: Emperor Akus rules the Sky * 3.7 million years ago: Emperor Bokor rules the Sky * 2.7 million years ago: Emperor Naakar rules the Sky * 1.9 million years ago: '''Emperor Kolsar rules the Sky * '''1.5 million years ago: Emperor Dotar rules the Sky * 1 million years ago: Emperor Rilar rules the Sky * 700,000 years ago: Emperor Olbar rules the Sky * 458,696 B.K.: Emperor Qhapar rules the Sky * 365,816 B.K.: Emperor Zokar rules the Sky The Heroic Age All dates here, if provided, are in the 325-day Khothar Calendar that was used before Khothar's death radically changed the world. * 243,000 years ago: First land humans, beginning of Heroic Age * 217,784 B.K.: Emperor Lesar rules the Sky * 109,232 B.K.: Emperor Lesar dies alongside 480 of his children, Empress Marna rules the Sky for the last child * 108,752 B.K.: Marna regency ends, Emperor Beltar rules the Sky * 100,000 B.K.: Peak of Heroic civilizations * 100,000 B.K.: The Golden Tower was built around this period * 100,000 years ago: Supposed age of the Imperial Stones of Ravenfield * 65,216 B.K.: Emperor Kolnar rules the Sky * 64,059 B.K.: Supposed founding year of Qar'aan * 52,754 B.K.: Supposed founding year of the Temple of Khayr * 37,712 B.K.: Emperor Zeylar rules the Sky * 35,000 B.K.: Approximate founding year of Ilar Zaari * 26,232 B.K.: Emperor Lanbar rules the Sky * 13,752 B.K.: Emperor Lonar rules the Sky * 13,000 years ago: Rekov was founded * 6072 B.K.: Emperor Lonar dies without issue, Qaldar usurps the throne, beginning of Fracture of the World, all but 3 species of dragons go extinct * 10,000 years ago: Ner Rak was founded * 2 Yellowmonth (October) 5305 B.K.: Battle of the Twelve Lakes, Tem Olon and Ilar Horo destroyed, Ravenfield radically reshaped * 5100 B.K.: Moha Kalanar, Ilar Honav, Ilar Enro and Ner Kaltar are destroyed * 4957 B.K.: Battle of Khatania, Qaldar military supremacy destroyed, Torannos destroyed * 4500 B.K.: Ilar Zaari becomes landlocked * 4392 B.K.: Battle of the Pyramid, Qaldar dies from a magical lightning strike, Emperor Khothar rules the Sky * 4300 B.K.: Approximate founding date of Emiron * 4227 B.K.: Godly Prince Maedar dies, end of the Fracture, Astland split into 7 kingdoms * c. 4000 B.K.: Sapphire Empire is founded * 14 B.K.: The Heroic Slave Uprising begins * 0 A.K. (24 August 6000 B.F.R.): Khothar is killed by two thousand angry slaves From 0 A.K. onwards all dates are given in the 365.25 day Ravenfield calendar. Ravenfield after Khothar Due to the resulting chaos after Khothar's death, most information from this era has been completely lost. What is shown here is pieced from what little survived and from sources long after the period. * 297 A.K.: Daelar II becomes King of the Sunset Clan * (in Astland) 305 A.K.: The Sapphire Emperor is overthrown by a prince who later becomes the first Ruby Emperor * 353 A.K.: Jomar I becomes King of the Sunset Clan * 353 A.K.: Roghar V becomes King of the Ravenfield Clan * 356 A.K.: Maedar II becomes King of the Frost Clan * 365 A.K.: Nehal II becomes King of the Sunset Clan * 371 A.K.: Roghar VI becomes King of the Ravenfield Clan * 377 A.K.: Daelar III becomes King of the Sunset Clan * 400 A.K.: Althar II becomes King of the Ravenfield Clan * 428 A.K.: Khalar I, king of the Mogi Clan, invades the Sunset Clan * 429 A.K.: Khalar's army is defeated by Daelar III, founding of the Sunset Kingdom * 447 A.K.: Althar II founds the Kingdom of Ravenfield, first King of Ravenfield * 440 A.K.: Daelar IV becomes Sunset King * 453 A.K.: Nebar III founds the Kingdom of the Grand Planum, first Plains King * 454 A.K.: Althar II is assassinated by unknown insurgents, regency for Roghar VII * 454 A.K.: Daelar V becomes Sunset King * 455 A.K.: Roghar VII becomes King of Ravenfield * 457 A.K.: Maedar I becomes King of Ravenfield * 457 A.K.: Ergar II becomes King of Ravenfield * 458 A.K.: Daelar I becomes King of Ravenfield * 458 A.K.: Roghar VIII becomes King of Ravenfield * 458 A.K.: Lendar I becomes King of Ravenfield * 460 A.K.: Tahar II becomes King of Ravenfield, Ravenfield Crisis ends * 470 A.K.: Nehal III becomes Sunset King * Before 500 A.K.: The Kingdom of Rekov is founded * 547 A.K.: Melghar I founds the Kingdom of Frosthaven, first Northern King * 554 A.K.: Jomar III becomes Sunset King * 561 A.K.: Daelar VII becomes Sunset King * Before 600 A.K.: Kingdoms of Tataron and Dovenan are founded * 605 A.K.: Taltar II founds the Kingdom of De Narie After 600 A.K., all history on the post-Khothar kingdoms in Ravenfield runs dry. Despite extensive efforts, no information has been uncovered from archeological evidence, and the information stored in the Temples is considered unreliable by most mainstream scientists. * 1780 A.K. (8 June 4220 B.F.R.): Second Awakening of Khothar, end of Heroic Age civilizations * 3921 B.F.R.: Priest Saeeron founds the Flamekeeper's Temple 1st millennium B.F.R. 4th century B.F.R. "Like the phoenix of myth, Ravenfield shall rise again!" ''- Octavian Augustus, cited from History of the First Ravenfielder Empire, Volume I (Seventh Edition, 1933) * '''341 B.F.R.:' The Great Fire of Ravenfield destroys the city * 338-302 B.F.R.: The Ravenfielder states are unified under Octavian Augustus, beginning of First Ravenfielder Empire * 325-306 B.F.R.: The Rekov War occurs, Ravenfielder conquest of Rekov * 314 B.F.R.: The last Jade Emperor dies, beginning of Diamond Empire with the Jin Emperor as first Diamond Emperor 3rd century B.F.R. * 287 B.F.R.: Octavian II becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 280 B.F.R.: First Ravenfielder Empire launches the Northern Expedition, Frosthaven becomes a Ravenfielder vassal * 270 B.F.R.: Prince Aerula Aerula usurps the Ravenfielder throne * 268 B.F.R.: Prince Aerula overthrown, Caligula I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 260 B.F.R.: Claudius I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 237 B.F.R.: Octavian III becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 220 B.F.R.: Naerus Paulus I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 209 B.F.R.: Daelian I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 200 B.F.R.: Levaghus I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor 2nd century B.F.R. * 192 B.F.R.: Amadus I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 171 B.F.R.: Amadus I is assassinated by Prince Jemar, brief interregnum * 170 B.F.R.: Gemagian I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 153 B.F.R.: Jaegorian I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 147 or 146 B.F.R.: The Great Slave Revolts occur, up to 5 million slaves (more likely 500,000) rebel under Spartacus * 140 B.F.R.: Battle of Augusta (modern-day Dyntars), main slave army obliterated by the 1st Legion * 130 B.F.R.: Levaghus II Magnus becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 124 B.F.R.: Battle of Tonarium (Tonchester), slave army of 250,000 destroyed * 121 B.F.R.: Menorus I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 101 B.F.R.: Battle of Gahaen, Spartacus killed, ending the Great Slave Revolt 1st century B.F.R. * 93 B.F.R.: Daelian II becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 75 B.F.R.: Amadus II becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 57 B.F.R.: The Second Tarcinine-Imperial War begins * 50 B.F.R.: Elagus I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 45 B.F.R.: '''The Second Tarcinine-Imperial War ends, city of Cavisium founded * '''32 B.F.R.: Levaghus III becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 9 B.F.R.: Menorus II becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 2 B.F.R.: Marda I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor 1st millennium A.F.R. 1st century A.F.R.: * 0 A.F.R.: Ravenfield is refounded by the King of Ravenfield, '''Ravenfield calendar years are counted from this event * '''3 A.F.R.: Shay'yan invaded and annexed by Diamond Empire * 10 A.F.R.: Jaegorian II becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 29 A.F.R.: Claudius II becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 42-45 A.F.R.: The Second Great Slave Revolts occur * 60 A.F.R.: Jovius I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 77 A.F.R.: Menorus III becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 83 A.F.R.: Levaghus IV becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 97-120 A.F.R.: The Tarcinine states attempt to take Cavisium seven times, all unsuccessfully * 98 A.F.R.: Elagus II becomes Ravenfielder Emperor 2nd century A.F.R. * 110 A.F.R.: Vargius I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 137 A.F.R.: Gemagian II becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 145 A.F.R.: Gregorius I Augustus becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 153 A.F.R.: Jovius II becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 180 A.F.R.: Amadus III becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 197 A.F.R.: Amadus IV becomes Ravenfielder Emperor 3rd century A.F.R. * 214 A.F.R.: Jaegorian III becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 230 A.F.R.: Levaghus V becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 252 A.F.R.: Gaeran II becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 255 A.F.R.: The Fourth Imperial-Tarcinine War begins * 260 A.F.R.: The Fourth Imperial-Tarcinine War ends, Cavisium abandoned by the Ravenfielder Empire * 263 A.F.R.: Octavian IV becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 265 A.F.R.: The Praetorian Guard is dissolved by the Emperor * 278 A.F.R.: Claudius III Maximus becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 287-295 A.F.R.: The Tonchester Rebellion occurs, rebellion suppressed, empire weakened and 1/3 of the Planum's population killed * 298 A.F.R.: Qarvan VII becomes Emperor of Balan * 298 A.F.R.: Zhara Balan erupts, destroying the Balan Empire, killing the entire royal family and most of the population * 298-320s A.F.R.: The Zhara Balan eruption causes a decades long volcanic winter, causing crop failures and mass starvation around the world 4th century A.F.R. "The 300s A.F.R. were turbulent ones for the Empire. Two rebellions, one war against Frosthaven and the rise of the Ha'arn dynasty shook the Empire to its very core." ''- History of the First Ravenfielder Empire, Volume IV (Seventh Edition, 1933) * '''306-320 A.F.R.:' The Taigaskaya Rebellion occurs, Frosthaven becomes independent from Ravenfield * 324 A.F.R.: Claudius III Maximus dies without issue, Octavian dynasty ends and Ravenfield enters interregnum * 330-353 A.F.R.: The Great Shay'yan Rebellion occurs, Agan II named Shahanshah (King of Kings) * 349 A.F.R.: Nevanus I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor, beginning of Ha'arn Dynasty in Ravenfield * 353 A.F.R.: The Great Shay'yan Rebellion is suppressed, ending all chances of Shay'yan independence * 357-360 A.F.R.: The Arctic Expedition is launched, Frosthaven re-integrated into Ravenfield * 365 A.F.R.: Nevanus II becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 372-380 A.F.R.: The Levera Rebellion occurs, rebellion suppressed, the Great Temple of Levera is destroyed * 19 December 373 A.F.R.: The Tenth's Mutiny, 10th Aquarian Legion mutinies * 378 A.F.R.: Caedarus I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 380 A.F.R.: Nevanus III becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 381 A.F.R.: Geladus I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 381 A.F.R.: Caedarus II becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 384 A.F.R.: Nevanus IV becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 397 A.F.R.: Maegrus I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor 5th century A.F.R. "Maegrus the Great was an emperor many try to rival, his achievements many attempt to repeat, but only he had the spirit to do so." ''- History of the First Ravenfielder Empire, Volume IV (Seventh Edition, 1933) * '''415 A.F.R.:' Maegrus' Decree, legion system radically restructured, improved law code * 462 A.F.R.: Maegrus I (the Great) dies at age of 98, Ravenfielder Empire enters interregnum * 464 A.F.R.: Nevanus V becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 470 A.F.R.: Regus I becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 471 A.F.R.: The Coral Islands declare independence from the Ravenfielder Empire and quickly get suppressed * 476 A.F.R.: Maegrus II becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 484 A.F.R.: Caerian Amago is born * 485 A.F.R.: Fryd Karlson invades the Ravenfielder Empire with 500,000 soldiers (70% of the Frostlands population), beginning of Defense of the North * 490 A.F.R.: Fryd Karlson defeated at Ravenfield, returns with less than 50,000 of the 500,000 sent south * 491 A.F.R.: Maegrus III becomes Ravenfielder Emperor * 498 A.F.R.: Matfor the Cruel launches his series of conquests * 499 A.F.R.: Sack of Octavius, Octavius is completely destroyed 6th century A.F.R. "The end of the Ravenfielder Empire started with Matfor the Cruel's invasions and ended with Aerus Nevanus' tenuous rule." ''- History of the First Ravenfielder Empire, Volume V (Seventh Edition, 1933) * '''c. 500 A.F.R.:' The Qah'sanni tribes migrate north and west as the weather drastically changes, sacking numerous cities on their way * 504 A.F.R.: Matfor is killed by an Imperial soldier, his son Matkar takes over * 506 A.F.R.: The Western Qah'sanni, led by the Ralijites sack both Larrak and Q'os Karzan, forcing a mass migration * 507 A.F.R.: The Republics launch a punitive expedition against the Western Qah'sanni, massacring everyone found * 510 A.F.R.: Matkar's army is destroyed by the Imperial Army, ending Matfor's conquests * 512 A.F.R.: Jemdo Azba invades the Coral Islands and declares them independent. The Coral Islands soon fall apart into princedoms * 513 A.F.R.: Aerus Nevanus becomes Emperor, the Empire loses grasp of all holdings outside the city of Ravenfield Between 513 and 631 (solar 1631) A.F.R., the massive temporal and spacial disruption caused by the collapse of the Ravenfielder Empire leads to unstable seasons, throwing the Ravenfielder calendar (dependent on consistent time for measuring the New Year) into chaos. All dates, unless specified are given in solar (the 365.25 day cycle of the orbit of Ravenfield) years. * 514 A.F.R.: Aerus Nevanus is killed by his bodyguards, end of the Ha'arn Dynasty in Ravenfield * 514 A.F.R., three days after Nevanus' death: The Imperial Crown is destroyed, end of First Ravenfielder Empire * c. 520 A.F.R.: The last citizens leave Malhar Kaeron for the north as the Zaari Desert keeps growing * 521-534 A.F.R.: Final War of Rekov, 1st Horse, 13th, 17th and 27th Imperial legions defend Rekov from native invaders * 526 A.F.R.: The loose federation of independent states called misleadingly the "Ravenfielder Empire" is founded by Prince Caerian Amago. The federation consists of the Kingdoms of Ravenfield, Sunset, Republic of Levera, the Flamekeeper's Temple and the small states within the territory of Ravenfield. * 534 A.F.R.: The 27th Legion is overrun by natives, end of the Final War of Rekov * After 550 A.F.R.: The 1st Horse, 13th and 17th Legions disband * c. 550 A.F.R.: Larrak falls to a massacring Republican army, survivors leave for Al Tarus and Emiron * 553 A.F.R.: Caerian Amago is overthrown from his position as Emperor of the "Ravenfielder Empire" and is exiled to the remote Ravenfield Mountains 7th century A.F.R. * 600-604 A.F.R.: The Western Qah'sanni repel the united Republics army. The massacre killed 85% of the Western Qah'sanni population (7-20 million estimated), forcing them to call for Cavar's help * 605 (solar)/547 (seasonal) A.F.R.: Cavar Casanian founds the Qah'sanni Empire and becomes Great Qahan * 611 A.F.R.: Cavar I invades the Republics and burns all of their capitals, killing at least 4 million people * 639 A.F.R.: Morar I becomes Great Qahan of the Qah'sanni Empire 8th century A.F.R. * 750s A.F.R.: Prince Jerak unifies the Coral Islands for the first time. The united kingdom would collapse soon after his death 9th century A.F.R. * 867 A.F.R.: Akhor Ragar, the Coral King, dies without a replacement candidate, immediately causing the princedoms of the Coral Islands to fight each other in a civil war * 883 A.F.R.: Lonktar Lhaki launches his expedition into the Coral Islands, conquering the weak princedoms within a month * 887 A.F.R.: Ilar Gheo is founded 1000-1800 17th century A.F.R. In 1613, the seasonal calendar returned to normality after centuries of instability. Note that the year starts on the 1st of April, not the 1st of January. * 1633: Cavar II invades the Diamond Empire, conquering Siyyar and forcing the Empire to pay a massive tribute * 1649-1651: The Kingdom of Ravenfield launches a failed expedition against the independent counties and Levera, killing John II (Whitehaven) and leaving Ravenfield without a king * Late 1651: Cavar II invades the weakened Kingdom of Ravenfield and its surrounding small states, taking Ravenfield with a mere 3,000 soldiers * 8 April 1652: Battle of the Adgar Valley, 300,000 Ravenfielder and allied troops are defeated by 25,000 Qah'sanni troops, Kingdom of Ravenfield surrenders * 9 April 1652: Cavar II is crowned King of Ravenfield, in addition to being Great Qahan of the Qah'sanni * 14 April 1652: The "Ravenfielder Empire" (not to be confused with the real Ravenfielder Empire) is dismantled by order of Cavar II and all Ravenfielder counties and duchies not under control of the Kingdom are forcefully annexed. This action was resisted by many counties, who started the Ravenfielder Rebellion. * 16 April 1652: Cavar II (born 1566) dies of natural causes and is succeeded by Lorav I Casanian in Ravenfield (Argan IV in the Qah'sanni Empire), Ravenfielder Rebellion reaches its maximum strength * 28 April 1652: Lorav I declares that anyone found supporting the Rebellion is to receive the death penalty, massive suppressive raids on towns and cities begin * 5 May 1652: The main army of the Rebellion is destroyed by elite cavalry units, remaining units rout and disperse, Ravenfielder Rebellion declared ended and all states integrated into the Kingdom * 1653: A massive budget is procured by Lorav for the reconstruction and development of the Kingdom of Ravenfield, making it the most powerful country on the continent in a handful of decades * January-March 1656: Caerian Amago attempts to seize the throne from Lorav with 13,000 loyal soldiers, but fails to defeat the inner wall defenders and retreats 18th century A.F.R. * 17 January 1734 (1735): Frederick I Whitehaven, son of Joshua Whitehaven and future Ravenfielder Emperor is born * October 1746: The Dei'yan states rise up against the Diamond Empire, led by the prince Khaira Qagar * May 1747: Khaira Qagar becomes Emperor of the Dei'yan Rebellion * 30 July 1749: The Crystal Rebellion occurs, their main goal being to end Whitehaven rule over the Diamond Empire and install their own state * 20 September 1749: Richard Whitehaven, the only Silver Emperor is assassinated, Yin Wubao's nephew Zhaoshan becomes Diamond Emperor * 1749: The Qah'sanni Empire launches its biggest invasion yet, attacking the weak Silver Empire with over 500,000 soldiers * 17 April 1750: The first case of bubonic plague in over 1,000 years is recorded, soon spreading it over all of Qar'aan * April 1750: Tens of thousands die from the Black Plague in Qar'aan alone, and hundreds of thousands across the Eastern Lands * June 1750: The states of Asakahima unite their armies to defeat the Qah'sanni, forming a 900,000 strong army * 5 September 1750: The Asakahima forces are annihilated in the Battle of Khaten River by the Qah'sanni. Out of 900,000 soldiers, only 15 return alive * Autumn 1750-Winter 1750: The Qah'sanni pillage almost all of Asakahima, killing 40 million in a few months and burning Asakahima with all its citizens * 1751: The Crystal Rebellion is suppressed, mostly by diplomatic means * July 1751: The Qah'sanni are defeated near Zuancheng and retreat to Siyyar * August 1751: The Qah'sanni in Asakahima leave to avoid encirclement * 24 May 1752: The Black Plague lands on Rekov, killing 10,000 in a single day * ~03:00, 25 May 1752: The Imperial Palace receives the message about the landfall of the Black Plague, and sends it to all other major cities. They also send most of the military that hadn't been sent to Holmtaer for the invasion to Rekov to help out in fighting the Plague * 26 May 1752: Joshua Whitehaven receives the message about the Plague's landfall in Rekov and begins returning troops back to Ravenfield * 27 May 1752: The Ravenfielder Empire signs peace with Holmtaer and Vantor * September 1755: The Black Plague approaches Ravenfield, most lords in and near the city move north * February 1755 (1756): Ravenfield falls to the Black Plague, throwing it into chaos * 10 March 1755 (1756): Aethor Ghenar becomes the 253rd Flamekeeper * 24 April 1756: The Ravenfielder Emperor, Joshua Whitehaven dies of bubonic plague, Frederick I Whitehaven immediately becomes Emperor * 10 September 1756: The capital of the Ravenfielder Empire is moved to Taigaskaya * 1758: The last cases of the Black Plague are reported in the Eastern Lands. Between 1750 and 1758, 150 million of the 500 million people in the Eastern lands were killed * 27 January 1760 (1761)-17 April 1761: Ravenfield falls to a multi-national invasion force, sometimes considered end of the Ravenfielder Empire * 1761-1780s: The continent of Ravenfield enters a state of multi-sided wars, killing another 14 million people in addition to the 80 million killed by the Black Plague * 1764: The last Dei'yan Rebellion forces surrender 1800-1849 * After 1800: The first beltguns are invented, enabling automatic fire using the force of green Ravenfieldium and hand cranking * 1825: The first photograph is made, of a view overlooking the city of Ravenfield * 5 November 1830: The Prince of Halgar and future king of the Planum, Albert I Greenfield is born * March 1830 (1831): Left without a governor for Frosthaven, the Ravenfielder army there launches the Frosthaven Uprising to put a governor in place * 1831: Caerian Amago begins resurrecting dead people to create a massive undead army, reaching 500,000 in size in mere months * 9 April 1831: A mysterious person named only the Legend of Ravenfield receives an invitation from Frederick I to his palace, starting their rise to fame * 21 April 1831: Emperor Frederick I Whitehaven (born 1735) dies, obliterating the crown to save the Empire from a massive ghost and demon invasion and ending any traces of the Ravenfielder Empire, George II Whitehaven is crowned King in Ravenfield while John III Whitehaven becomes King in Frosthaven * 5 May 1831: The Kingdom of Elvon declares war on Ravenfield over its claim of Blue Forest * 1831: Caerian Amago successfully takes Burnon, but with extreme casualties * 1831: Caerian Amago's undead army attacks Ravenfield and is repelled with the help of high-caliber artillery and the Legend of Ravenfield * 1831 (831 A.F.R.): Prince Caerian Amago, then Chief Wizard to the Kingdom of Ravenfield is killed by the Legend of Ravenfield * 1831 (831 A.F.R): In one timeline, the Flamekeeper's Temple is blown up, causing a Normalization that sets Ravenfield's temporal line to that of Terra's, in the other, the attempt to blow it up is stopped, splitting the timelines * 27 June 1832: The city of Blue Forest falls to the Elvonin forces, ending the War for Blue Forest 1850-1899 1850-1859 * 1859: The theory of evolution is first published in this year 1860-1869 * 1860s: Experimental automatic beltguns using electric power to turn the cranks are invented, some even seeing mass production * 1863-1870: The Jungle War occurs between the Kingdom of the Great Planum and the Kingdom of Rekov, leading to 1 million deaths (mostly by attrition) and a stalemate in Rekov's dense jungles * 1866: The Diamond Empire invades the Qah'sanni Empire, forcing them to settle down and ending the nomadic culture of the Qah'sanni tribes * 1867-1868: The Kingdom of Ravenfield invades Elvon to stop the Duchy of Blue Forest from being dissolved 1870-1879 * 30 June 1872: Aethor Jargar becomes the 259th Flamekeeper 1880-1889 * 9 November 1883: The future King of Ravenfield, Joseph III Whitehaven is born * April-June 1885: The 1885 Lordships Census is conducted * May 1886: The first liquid-fuel powered car is made by the Ravenfielder-Elvonin inventor Joachim Gleber, who names it the "Velomobile", and later the "Automobile" * 3 October 1887: The first known film is made, several others are known from the same author, including a 15-second reel of a Planum military parade 1890-1899 * April-June 1893: The 1893 Lordships Census is conducted, several counties without a leader merged into neighboring counties * 6 April 1894: The Ravenfielder-Elvonin inventor and Colonel Joachim Gleber files a patent for a fully automatic self-contained beltgun, using the power of the casing to force the next bullet to enter the firing mechanism * 1896: The Ravenfield Army begins procuring fully automatic beltguns for its military and begins developing a smaller, handheld version 1900-1909 1901 * April-June 1901: The 1901 Lordships Census is conducted 1905 * 4 December 1905: The December Revolution occurs in Taigaskaya, 11,000 (5% of Taigaskaya's population) are killed in the following massacre 1906 * 13 April 1906: Aethor Baldarys becomes the 260th Flamekeeper 1908 * 1 May 1908: King John V of Ravenfield (born 1819) dies from natural causes without a valid heir, temporary council established and Charles Neiham appointed as head * 21 November 1908: Paul Kemmingham appointed as head of the Council 1909 * 12 February 1909: Michael Hampford appointed as head of the Council * April-June 1909: The 1909 Lordships Census is conducted * 10 May 1909: Joseph Whitehaven appointed as head of the Council * 28 May 1909: Prince Clerdan Whitehaven (born 1825) dies from natural causes * 27 August 1909: Joseph Whitehaven becomes King Joseph III, Ravenfield succession crisis ends * Unknown date: Charles Neiham disappears from records 1910-1919 1913 * Sometime after 1 May 1913: Albert I Greenfield makes his last speech to the Royal Council 1914 * 10 July 1914: Prince Jeffery Whitehaven, Duke of Daelar Lake (born 1880) is assassinated by the group "Young Planum", Ravenfield sends an ultimatum to the Kingdom of the Great Planum * 15 July 1914: The Planum accepts 9 out of 10 demands except for the one demanding that the Ravenfield Army be allowed to investigate the assassination, Ravenfield prepares for war * 27 July 1914: Ravenfield declares war on the Planum, starting the Great War * 2 August 1914: Republic of Elvon declares war on Ravenfield * 3 August 1914: Kingdom of Rekov declares war on Ravenfield * 5 August 1914: Tataron Empire declares war on both Dovenan and Elvon and joins Ravenfield * 6 August 1914: Kingdom of Frosthaven declares war on Ravenfield * 10 August 1914: Battle of Ilar Magar, 500,000 Planum troops defeated by 80,000 Ravenfielders * 24 August 1914: Republic of Le Carte declares war on Ravenfield 1915 * 2 March 1915: First Battle of Tonchester occurs between the Planum and Ravenfield, Ravenfield army repelled * 6 March 1915: Battle of Blue Forest, Ravenfielder army encircled in Blue Forest * 20 March 1915: Ravenfielder forces break out of Blue Forest, ending the Battle of Blue Forest 1916 1917 * April-June 1917: The 1917 Lordships Census would have been conducted at this date, but was cancelled indefinitely due to the Great War 1918 * 21 June 1918: Collapse of the Planum begins * 27 June 1918: Planum King Albert I (born 5 November 1830) dies at age of 87 without a valid heir, the Royal Council takes power under High Councillor Jason Aegan * 12 July 1918: Frederick Greenfield, illegitimate son of Albert makes claim to the Planum's throne and declares war on the Planum * 23 July 1918: Avaró Castella's army revolts and declares him king of the Kingdom of Kansar * 6 September 1918: Joseph (V) Greenfield renounces claim to the Planum throne, changes name to Joe Hary and becomes leader of the Planum Revolutionary Socialist Movement * 14 October 1918: Fifth Battle of Tonchester, Ravenfield occupies Tonchester and surrounding areas * 29 October 1918: The Rekov Republican Movement, having become increasingly large and militant over the previous few years uses the situation in the continent to begin a civil war known as the Rekovan Uprising * 12:00 PM, 12 December 1918: The Armistice is signed, ending the Great War 1919 * 31 May 1919: Jason Aegan is killed by the Republicans, royal forces fall into disorder * 27 June 1919: Treaty of Blue Forest signed, Ravenfield loses half of its territory, 1/3 of its population and is limited to 100,000 soldiers * 3 July 1919: Republic of Elvon invades the Planum with 2,200,000 soldiers * 19 July 1919: Kingdom of Ravenfield invades the Planum, taking the Peninsula * 2 August 1919: Rekovan King Elisio I Ha'arn abdicates after losing Rekov to republican forces * 5 August 1919: Farak Zhari becomes the first president of the Rekov Popular State * 11 August 1919: Rekov Popular State invades the Planum * August 1919-May 1922: Royalist forces in Rekov continue fighting the Rekov Popular State 1920-1929 1920 * 10 September 1920: Kansaril forces are crushed near Belem Ras by Republican forces, marking the effective end of the Kingdom of Kansar 1921 * 3 March 1921: Avaró Castella commits suicide as Republican forces approach inner Kansar 1922 * 4 May 1922: Royalist forces in Rekov surrender after the battle of Derila, ending the Rekovan Uprising * 15 May 1922: Joseph III passes the Absolute Decree, ending the lordships system in Ravenfield 1923 * 27 September 1923: Last royalist forces surrender to the Plains Republic, end of the Collapse of the Planum * 30 September 1923: The Plains Republic is established with Paul Carter as its first president * 1 October 1923: Treaty of Tonchester, the Plains Republic cedes Versen to Elvon, Caslaveda to Rekov and Linica Peninsula to Ravenfield 1929 * 24 October 1929: Black Thursday, stock markets all across Ravenfield and the Eastern Lands collapse, sending economies into a deep depression over the next decade * 1929: The NSR starts its first five-year plan to turn it into an industrial powerhouse 1930-1936 1930 * 24 November 1930: Caerian Amago is accidentally revived by a Ravenfielder wizard and restarts his plans to conquer Ravenfield 1931 * February-September 1931: PRSM launches Averton offensive, Plains Republic army destroyed near Kansar * After 1 March 1931: Paul Kemmingham disappears from records 1932 * 9 May 1932: Joe Hary (born 1879) dies defending Fort Summer against thousands of Planum soldiers, the Hary Gang (particularly Elle Hary) takes over * 12 May 1932: Fort Summer falls to Planum army * 10 July 1932: Andhre Vernon becomes president of the Planum * 27 September 1932: Joseph III declares the Treaty of Blue Forest invalid and reinstates claims to Blue Forest, Ilar Heikan and Levera. Planum and Elvonin responses are muted because of ongoing crises within their respective countries 1934 * 25 March 1934: 127th Diamond Emperor Yin Guolin (born 1855) dies, end of Diamond Empire * 26 March 1934: Imperial Council takes control of Diamond Empire, warlords begin taking territory * May 1934: Remobilization of Ravenfield begins in contempt of Treaty of Blue Forest * May 1934: White Terror begins, 20,000-1,000,000 communists killed by April 1935 * 10 September 1934: Major Gen. Adrar Calahan (Great War veteran and Ravenfielder advisor, born 1868) dies after a long illness * 1934-1936: The Imperial Council loses control of all territories outside Yucheng as the Diamond Empire fractures into hundreds of small states 1935 * 16 April 1935: '''The White Terror officially ends * '''10 May 1935: Ilar Cahoy (Heikan province) Massacre, 13,000 out of 15,000 citizens killed by Planum army * 3 June 1935: PRSM wins Battle of Evaria * 2 July 1935: PRSM wins Battle of Belem Ras * 17 November 1935: Plains Republic wins Battle of Desert Pass, retakes Belem Ras * 2 December 1935: Claimant to 427th Sunset King, Karl VI Sunset (born 1900) is killed by Planum assassins, end of Sunset dynasty * 7 December 1935: Princess Catherine makes claim to the title of the Sunset Kingdom * 24 December 1935: Yuledag Massacre (in Belem Ras), 10,000 Rekovans killed by Planum army 1936 * 1 January 1936: Ravenfield remobilizes the north of the country For events after 1936, see Timeline of the ToR universe (1936-today).